


Between the Lines

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Benny and Ray have a talk in the Riv about a flirtatious young woman they worked with on a case - and learn so very *much* about each other!





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Between the Lines

 

 

****

Between the Lines

Copyright © Lady Ana

* * *

****

Ratings: PG (a threesome suggested)

****

Pairings: BF/RV

****

Category: Slash, m/m, humor

****

Series: First Time Series

****

Summary: Benny and Ray have a talk in the Riv about a flirtatious young woman they worked with on a case - and learn so very *much* about each other!

****

Disclaimer & Note: Copyright to Alliance. This is a story, written in the form of a conversation, between the two men I adore. Comments to Lady Ana.

* * *

****

Between the Lines

by Lady Ana

((Rush hour traffic. One mint condition green 1971 Riviera, nestled in the middle of the congestion, two occupants inside. One irate, one calm.))

"Get the lead out! This is not a parking lot!"

"Ray, you might as well forget it and just wait. There's no space for anyone to move."

"Easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, Benny. You could wait a hundred years for anything."

"That's not true, Ray."

"Yes, it is, Fraser. When was the last time you acted totally irrational or on impulse?"

((pause))

"I really can't say, Ray, but-"

"Uh-huh. Just like I said."

((silence. A chuckle from the green-eyed one))

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Benny."

"No, what so funny?"

"It's just...it's just I was thinking of Karen...and how she suggested, you know."

"Yes! That was a rather odd perception."

((a crinkle in Ray's forehead))

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Well, I thought you meant how...she thought you and I were, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, that was...different. No, I meant the...all of us(waving a hand in a circle), the three of us, together."

"Right, of course."

((silence))

"So, you were thinking about it, Ray?"

"Ah, well...yeah. I mean, Karen *is* an attractive woman, Benny. After the case was solved and we got to know her, she...was an okay person. It's kinda' hard not to think of that. Especially when she's so, ya' know, passionate."

"True."

((pause))

"Ray, why were you thinking of me...along with (waving a hand back and forth)...the two of you?"

"*Why!?* Why does anyone think about anything like that, Fraser?! If you can't...oh, jeez! Hell...for once, I'd just like to see you, you know, get it from someone *normal* for a change, okay?!"

"Ah."

"*AH!* What does that *mean*, Fraser?! '*Ah!*' What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing, Ray. It's just a response to your statement."

"I bet it is."

"By the way, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Benny. What did you mean by that?"

"It's just, I too, would like to see you 'get it' from someone normal."

"WHAT!? I can't believe you said that! How can you say that, Benny?!"

"Well, to be honest, Ray, I wasn't sure if you 'get any' in the first place. At least, not that I'm aware of, that is."

((giggles from the Constable))

"Benny, I don't believe you! You're laughing at me?!"

"You started it, Ray."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did, with what you said about Karen."

"Oh...well, I guess I did. It doesn't matter, just forget about it! Jeez-oh-Pete!"

((mumbling from the detective))

"What did you say, Ray?"

"What? Nothing."

"Yes, you did! You said 'you wouldn't last long anyway'! I heard you!"

"I did NOT say that!"

"I can't believe you, Ray! Are you questioning my sexual stamina now?!"

"Christ, Fraser, we are NOT having this conversation anymore!"

"How would you know how long I would last and how could you possibly know you'd outlast *me*?!"

"Don't get upset, Benny! What difference does it make? It's not like we're ever gonna' have to prove it. It's not gonna' happen, so let's just drop it."

"No, I'm seriously intrigued here! I want to know, Ray! How would you correct that problem for me?! What ingenious plan did you have to draw it out?"

"Don't get so offended! I didn't mean to...aw, man, Benny (big sigh). Well...if ya' really wanna know..."

"Yes, I do! Tell me."

(while humiliated)

"Well, she's...um...I-"

"Ray, I'm not as naïve as you think. Just *say* it."

"She's on her back, okay?! I'm *in* her. You're...at the top. I tell her to... she's using her...mouth to *help* you, but not too much."

"So, you're having her...stimulate me orally, but not so much as to make me...okay, I see."

((Uneasy silence. The Constable shifts in his seat. The detective grips the steering wheel tighter in response.))

"That's an interesting...idea, Ray."

(said huskily)

"Thank you."

"You know, Ray, in that position, we could see each other completely."

"I know."

"Every move, every detail, every-"

"I get what you're saying, Benny."

"Then why, Ray?"

"Why what?"

"Why that position?"

"Oh, GOD, Fraser! I don't know! It just came to me one night, all right!?"

"At night? While at home?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why were you thinking of it...um, nevermind, Ray."

"Fine."

"Ray?"

"WHAT?!"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

(big sigh)

"I guess."

"Did you watch me...I mean, did you think about (clears throat) when I, um...finally did..."

"Yes, I did."

"Oh."

((a pause, then from the Canadian:))

"And?"

"*And*, what?!"

"What did you think, Ray?"

((dreaded silence))

"You were absolutely beautiful, Benny."

((time slows to a halt. Finally...))

"You would too, Ray."

"W-what?"

"You'd look absolutely beautiful, too. I mean, when you came."

(smiling)

"I gathered that much, Benny. Thanks."

"Would you like to prove it sometime, Ray?"

(audible gasp from the Italian)

"Uh, well, I don't think Karen will make it around here again anytime soon, so-"

"Well, Ray, she...doesn't *have* to be present."

((silence during pondering. Ray shifts in his seat.))

"That's...good, Benny. Real good."

 

****

THE END!

* * *

****

Back to the Archive

* * *

Uploaded by 

Sylvia


End file.
